


First and Last Get Together

by ShtankyBoi4Lyfe



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Animal Death, Character Death, Child Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Necrophilia, Paraphilia, Piss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Underage Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShtankyBoi4Lyfe/pseuds/ShtankyBoi4Lyfe
Summary: team work is crucial ....mostly. At least we all had fun, right?Not sorry. ✌
Relationships: Dot Warner/Pinky, Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner, Yakko Waner/The Brain, Yakko Warner/Wakko Warner/Dot Warner/Pinky/The Brain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	First and Last Get Together

“Narf!” Pinky blurted out somewhat similar to a warrior cry before charging into Dot’s gaping, yet cute, asshole. Dot quickly became flustered as Pinky entered her rosy anus and moaned softly. “Please be more gentle, this is my first time” 

“We’ve invited you to play before but you declined,” Yakko said, removing his khakis to join in on the action. 

“Whatever!” Dot huffed. She began to lift her legs by her thighs and squirt out piss and shit, Pinky naturally came out in the process. “Fwuah~”, she said before realizing Pinky began to gobble up her excrements and blushed at the thought. She turned to her sibs and instantly grew even more turned on watching them and hearing their groans and moans. . 

Yakko laid on his back while Wakko, on all fours just below him, traced his gloves fingers up and down his older sibling’s member. Wakko sucked on one of Yakko’s delicious, egg-shaped testicles into his mouth while playing with his own crimson protracted penis. Their small whimpers in unison sounded so cute together. The Brain simply could not ignore any longer. He crawled up onto Yakko's chest while casually starting to rub himself onto his thick furry chest. 

“Wow! This taste absolutely scrumptious” Shouts Pinky as he continues to shovel mound after mound of shit into his mouth. “I just need more!” He starts his journey once again into Dot’s perfectly stretched asshole. Dot’s excitement was revealed on her face as she raised her gloved hand over her plump vaginal lip and caressed them. Her juvenile body clenched up a bit as she slipped in two fingers, relaxing after being filled with pleasure and Pinky. She moves her fingers in a circular motion towards her the small bean figure at the top of her cute little crease and leaves them to do their work as Pinky pokes around at all the right spots. “That’s it”, Dot manages to say between the bursts of pleasure . 

Wakko had enough premeasure and quickly inserted himself into Yakko’s sopping wet asshole and began to thrust. He was glad this was a tradition they kept every Thursday. He looked down to see Yakko pleasuring himself by edging himself with the help of Wakko’s thick meat. 

Brain craved something more warm and satisfying than Yakko’s chest, his mind wandering over to Yakko’s mouth instead. He scurried over and made his way in as it was open from all the moans that Yakko let out. His entire body excluding his head was engulfed by a warmth like no other, complete contentment followed by an immediate climax. The Brain remained in Yakko’s superb saliva fill orifice to reach multiple mind-blowing orgasm. 

Pinky found himself lost deep within Dot and began to eat anything he could as he thought, “It all tastes so piquant”. Dot’s senses felt as if they were overloading, the balance of pleasure and plain sent her directly into an everlasting frenzy. She sprayed so much and it happened to splash all over her siblings. They drank up every bit they could while not realizing what had occurred. Dot lost all consciousness forever while trapping Pinky within her seizing body. 

Yakko’s muffled moans and a “Hello Nurse” could still be heard despite The Brain’s placement as he began to creep near his giant cumshot. Wakko kept pumping ,grunting ,and giving his all to Yakko’s sweet ass. The Brain came just before Yakko reached his limit and splurt his cum all over himself with a few drops landing on Wakko’s face. In this, Yakko clamped down, bringing his teeth together, decapitating The Brain leading to mass amounts of blood choking Yakko. Yakko’s body tensed up and came another time as he craved oxygen. 

Wakko groaned as he felt Yakko’s ass squeeze on his cock. He forced himself in and out before pulling out and cuming all over Yakko’s corpse. Wakko looked around in shock. He hadn’t realized the state of his sibs and friends. He placed his hand on Yakko’s tummy. “Still warm” he said with a devilish smile and a promptly erect dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have any suggestions?


End file.
